


neat little domestic life

by catastrophiclouds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Louis, Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, Gay Marriage, Gay Rights, Inspired by Music, Jazz - Freeform, Journalist Harry, Love, M/M, Manhattan, Marriage, New York City, Parent Harry, Parent Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophiclouds/pseuds/catastrophiclouds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short story of two very in love husbands and how they spend their life together in the bustling and booming city of Manhattan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	neat little domestic life

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in an hour. It may suck. It may be great. I really don't know. Sorry.  
> Enjoy.

Music softly seeps through the thin walls of the apartment Louis and Harry share in the booming and bustling city of Manhattan. Jazz, to be exact - a classic called "Caravan". Harry's absolute favorite.

Just freshly hitched, the pair of love sick husbands are content with their life in Apartment 14 G, with the golden Christmas lights hanging from the ceilings and the velvety red cushioned chair sitting in the corner, the bookshelf of favorites they've both collected through the years, and the loud laundry machine.

Harry works as a journalist, just only three years out of college. He's a terribly talented writer, a boldly brilliant genius who never ceases to catch a reader's attention. However, he rarely ever gets credit for his work, which he has learned to accept. On the other hand, it drives Louis mad, flushing and flourishing with red cheeks as he sits on the couch holding a glass of wine while Harry complains to him, but pretends as if it doesn't bother him at all. But, it does bother Harry. It bothers him a lot, it really does.

Louis is an actor, begging to budge his way through into the business. His expectations are Broadway, for he has dreamed of it ever since he was a boy, but had always been fearful and shy and insecure. That was until he met Harry, however, and therefore now he is a flower whom never seems to stop growing towards the sky, reaching up, up, up. As a graduate from New York University, he thinks he has what it takes and Harry _knows_ , and that's really all that matters.

Louis loves Harry and Harry loves Louis, which is all they could ever want - all they could ever wish for. Louis loves his husband's long, luscious locks and emerald eyes while Harry loves his husband's soft skin and dazzling smile.

Louis knows Harry loves him. His constant effort to bring him roses every Tuesday, for they met on a terrific Tuesday right by the roses in Central Park, perfectly proves it. They had bumped into each other, the clumsy couple, and immediately knew that they were done looking. They were done searching for _the one_ , because they both knew very well right then and there on that Tuesday by the roses that they had found _each other._

And Harry knows Louis loves him. The wonderful way his face lights up in utter joy when Harry comes home from a long, rushing day of work is an excellent example. The way Louis already has dinner prepared by the time he steps through the front door, the mouth-watering fumes of fattening food hitting Harry in the face like a ton of bricks. The way Louis always asks how his day went as he reaches his hand across the keen kitchen table and squeezes it tightly as he cutely chews, listening to Harry speak quietly. The way he cuddles up against Harry as they watch television, or involuntarily acts as the big spoon while they lay in bed together because he _knows_ Harry loves that. The way he kisses him goodnight - Harry _knows_ Louis loves him.

And it's just them in their own world, featuring the messy noise of the city down below and the cat they adopted a few years back, one month after they moved in together. It's just the two of them, however they occasionally spend time with their group of friends; the blonde haired star, the hazel eyed, ink covered angel and the silly smiled charmer.

Louis and Harry enjoy staying at home on Friday nights, bathing in each other's company while the record player runs and music ricochets off the walls and into their hearts. It's usually Sinatra, Etta, Billie, Ella or Mr. Armstrong who joins them during those delightful late hours. The two enjoy heating up refrigerated queso dip and pairing it with a side of tortilla chips as they catch up on their beloved DVRed shows. They enjoy kissing on the couch like teenagers and eventually making their way to the bedroom, too _consumed_ in each other to worry about all of their precious belongings being knocked over with their eyes closed; too _in love_ to be concerned about the fact that they have been living in the same apartment for many years now and _still_ don't know the place well enough to learn to avoid the things that could potentially be a victim of being bumped into. 

Their kisses are the best. Louis' honey lips are what Harry crave as he sits in his office chair all day, staring into space as he clicks the tip of his pen up and down, over and over again. Harry's gentle and slow lips are what Louis picture whenever he auditions for a show with a slow ballet, a love song. He closes his eyes as he stands in front of the two, three, maybe four people who are watching him, basking in the emotion, forcing himself to imagine the full feeling of Harry's lips pressing perfectly against his neck. However, it's when their lips finally do come into contact after a dreadful day of being apart that Louis and Harry both truly feel at _home_ , even if they're not surrounded by the cozy walls of Apartment 14 G.

The husbands love to laugh, giggle, jump, skip, hop, cartwheel, kick and wave their arms around in humor. They really never do _stop_ laughing - it's like a drug to them and they are completely addicted to it. And when they fight, like all normal couples do, it's as if they go through some sort of withdraw, minus the profuse sweating, headaches, nausea and diarrhea, of course.

The duo rarely do fight, though, but when they do, it's awful. They are both very stubborn people, very head-strong and determined when they think they are right. That causes for a brutal brawl when a disagreement occurs, but they quickly get over it. They are yellers, _screamers_ , losing all control, every single ounce of it they ever thought they once carried. But, then they soon realize that they're just being stupid and immature and always, _always_ find a way to work things out. To compromise. Because that's only fair. If Harry and Louis are anything, they are honest and truthful - they never keep secrets and never tell lies.

Respecting one another day in and day out is another key to the relationship, _marriage_ , of the handsome husbands. They equally take part in helping out around the house. Louis usually folds the laundry and vacuums while Harry usually washes the dishes and feeds the cat. Louis is always the one to make the bed in the morning and Harry is always the one to dust the surfaces. While Louis shoves the cat's shit, Harry pays the bills. It's all about equality in the Tomlinson-Styles Household.

They buy each other gifts regularly. Louis absolutely adores going out of his way to get Harry new things - whether it's a silky buttoned down shirt, a book he knows Harry's been wanting for a while but always been too lazy to go out and get, a cute pen he sees in the display window of a tiny shop or a brand new pair of pajamas, it's always something different. Harry finds it fun to go record shopping for Louis, which is the _only_ shopping he really enjoys, mostly because it's based around his two most favorite things; music and his husband.

On nights when they have nothing left to do, they lay in bed next to each other on their backs, hands folded on top of their tummies and eyes glued on the ceiling, sharing their deepest thoughts. Louis and Harry already know basically everything about one another's pasts, so they like to talk about the future. Baby names are a popular topic - 'Elliot Anne Styles' and 'Thomas Edward Tomlinson' are just a few that have been thrown around. They have decided that when the time comes, their children will only take one of their surnames, they just don't know which one yet. They've come to the conclusion that they'll just have to wait and see.

And when it's finally time to get under the covers and say goodnight to the moon, the stars, the skyscrapers and each other, Harry and Louis share a passionate picturesque moment of pure admiration full of kissing and holding and staring and breathing - of being together. When they finally verbalize a goodnight and shut their eyes, the warmth of their love radiating between them, they dream of the nearby family they will soon begin, the stirring city below them and the neat little domestic life that they live.


End file.
